Pilot (Crystal Chronicles)
"Pilot" is the pilot of the story Crystal Chronicles ''written by Oshywoshy. Synopsis Three gems are given a mission to monitor the Milky Way's sun. Story Space. Briskly, a cruiser of fair size zoomed through the cosmos on its way to the Milky Way Galaxy. Milky, it probably was not, but what it was was the destination for the three gems. The ship was a maroon hue of lavender linings and shiny trinkets. The inside was an illuminating yellow, signifying which court it had been residing in. It was the kind of ship you gave to important gems, but at the same time it wasn't the nicest one Spinel saw as she rummaged the lot of ships for the one they were taking to the mission. After all, the three of them were in general low ranking gems. The highest was Beryllonite, or Beryll if you please. Beryll was something a bit higher on the low end, of the spectrum, and you could argue he was somewhere close to the middle. A Beryllonite is created to be an assistant, an advisor, a secretary, an intern, if you will, of an aristocratic gem that had no intention of managing their own affairs. Beryll took his association with the class of nobility as a kiss of fame that signified some sort of higher status in him. It was even bigger of an ego boost that he was given a pearl, not for his high caste placement, but to help him on missions. They offered a Ruby initially, but individually they are dead weight and he was not interested in leading a squad of Rubies like a mother duck her ducklings. Though, it wasn't like Sunstone would respect that unearned authority. Sunstone was a war veteran, who had the experience without that sense of war dread you get from seeing shatter after shatter of gemstones. At least, that's what he projected on the outside. He had his demons, if you'd call it that, with war experience, and the mention of the battles that led to the shattering of Pink Diamond made him feel akin to a cracked egg that let its innards lose after the right strike. On the outside, he was very much collected enough to give you the idea he's straight from Era 3, a kind of inexperienced terraformer's joy you don't see for long. Unless you were Spinel. Red Spinel was a special kind of On Color. Although she came out flawless, her dents were in her mind. One would recall her constant disobeying of her physical form, because as soon as she was out of vicinity of a high-ranking gem, she would transform from her uniform to a jumpsuit covered in bows, and go from a dull myriad of stone to a small container of big joyous surprises. She's peppy and rambunctious to say the least, and could see the niceness in anyone except Grey Pearl. As aforementioned, Beryll had a pearl assigned to him and she was the weirdest kind you could ask for. Though Beryll had no issue with her, Sunstone and Spinel were always offput by her cold dismissals and silent judgements of them. At the same time, it wasn't specific enough to call out. Beryll stared at Grey Pearl by his side at the wheel of the ship, and nodded dismissively, "You can just.. explore the ship or something. I don't really need you right now." Pearl nodded back to him and left the control room. "Are we almost there yet?" Red whined from a seat to Beryll's left as Sunstone was on his right. Sunstone was sitting in leisure, as he could not oppose some free time. Beryll shook his head "It'll get longer if you bother me." Sunstone offered a game of rock-paper-scissors, which he had learned himself from a gem on a different mission to Red. After an explanation he'd beat her instantaneously. Beryll stared at the other two as his hands were upon the panel. "If you mess around, you might miss something important." Sunstone replied sarcastically, "Like that meteor?" He pointed at space rocks, implying he meant a specific one out of the group, "Or ''that one?" He chuckled. Beryll glared into Sunstone's form. "Quiet!" Sunstone shrugged, and went back to watching bits of space float by in the windows of the ship. Red spoke up, "Why exactly are we the one's assigned to do this again?" Beryll muttered, "I would've got more important gems to work with, but they're all too busy initiating the batch of Era Threes." Sunstone spoke up, "Well actually, I don't think there's a better fit to work with that shining star of flames than a Sunstone." Beryll rolled his eyes. More useless chatter about the mission went on.. until- *CRASH* Sunstone sprang up, "Did you hit something?!" Beryll's eyes widened, "Of course not! I'm a perfect pilot!" Grey Pearl walked in speedily, "Is something wrong, my radiance?" Beryll looked around, "Well obviously something happened.. ships don't make loud sounds for no reason." Red shouted, "Unless it's hungry! What if we sacrifice Pearl to the ship to appease it before it shatters us all?" Beryll couldn't take that seriously, and ignored her. Sunstone, "Should we inspect the other rooms?" Beryll nodded, letting the ship pilot itself slowly. "Let's do that." .. then muttering to himself, "I'm surprised a Terraformer had a good idea." *''CRASH*'' The alarms of the ship started blaring like a teacher shutting up her classroom, and exclamation marks appeared drastically flashing over every monitor and panel. Something was wrong for sure. Beryll looked around in panic, "I think we were hit or .. something!" He exclaimed as there was another crash heard. Sunstone's pupils shrunk and he immediately sprung into action, "Let's get into the escape pods!" There were two only, but they were relatively spacey enough to fit two non-quartz gems inside them. Everyone headed to the nearest of the two. Red and Pearl shared one, and Sunstone and Beryll another. There were more crashes erupting like claps of thunder before the gods struck down their rivals. The ship erupted into flames and it spread to the escape pods as they shot out into space. Red noticed the flames and began whipping her locks of hair against it to fan the flames. Sunstone used his powers and held Beryll to give him a shield from the flames. After all, a Sunstone cannot burn, and can grant other gems resistance to heat. The two escape pods gained speed as they shot towards a planet of blues, greens, and white puffy clouds. There was a thud as they landed into the dirt. The escape pods opened and glimmering sunlight's rays entered the pods. Appearing Characters Author's Note Feedback is always accepted to make my writing stronger! Category:Crystal Chronicles Episodes Category:Crystal Chronicles